Impulso
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Saliendo de la fábrica en medio de un diluvio y tras horas esperando una llamada de Jérémie, se encontró aquel hombre en el puente. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Impulso**

Observó adormilada el revoltijo de sábanas blancas sobre el que yacía.

Recordó que se había peleado con Jérémie, como tantas otras veces, por una tontería que ya ni recordaba, había esperado dentro de una de las cabinas de los escáneres de la vieja fábrica a que le llamase como siempre hacía, pero su teléfono no había sonado ni una vez.

Tras varias horas de espera se había cansado y con un mohín se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta la salida.

Llovía. El puente que conectaba la fábrica abandonada con la ciudad parecía desaparecer a mitad a causa de la cortina de agua que caía desde las nubes negras que apenas lograban entreverse.

Aelita suspiró resignada a llegar a _L'Hermitage_ empapada de pies a cabeza y a pillar un buen resfriado en el proceso. Se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta rosa y avanzó.

Las gotas frías caían desde su melena rojiza, ahora por los hombros, siempre revuelta e indomable como un animal salvaje. Apenas había recorrido dos metros y ya estaba calada hasta los huesos con los vaqueros pegados a sus piernas y tanto la camiseta como la chaqueta adheridas a su piel. Incluso notaba su ropa interior mojada por tanta agua. Un cruce entre el diluvio universal y el fin del mundo.

Cerró los ojos y resopló, estaba helada y el maldito puente no se acababa nunca. Chocó contra algo que reaccionó a su contacto, sus pupilas verdes enfocaron a quien la sostenía por el codo impidiendo que cayese en uno de los inmensos charcos. El pelo negro y largo pegado a su cara, la piel dorada, los hombros anchos, los brazos musculados y la sonrisa traviesa y desenfadada.

—¿Bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí. —Sonrió ella.

William Dunbar.

Había algo magnético en él, una cierta familiaridad que le hacía sentir cómoda a su lado. Tal vez era el hecho de que ambos habían permanecido largo tiempo encerrados en Lyoko. Le gustaba, porque era de trato fácil, no necesitaba esforzarse para entablar conversación, ni tenía que fingir interés en cualquier cosa. Podía ser ella misma. Tal cual era.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Aelita le miró con afecto, él se encogió de hombros

—Me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando. Para recordar que sigo vivo.

—¿Qué sigues vivo?

—Sí. ¿No te pasa a veces? Como si siguieras en Lyoko y todo lo que tienes delante lo estuvieras soñando. —Sus ojos azules se cerraron lentamente para después volver a abrirse y mirar al cielo—. Como si tu vida no te perteneciera en realidad, como si alguien moviese tus hilos sólo para putearte.

Ella asintió en silencio con la vista clavada en la punta de la nariz de él, le gustaban los rasgos serenos de William.

—Sí —asintió—. Me pasa a menudo.

—Es un asco, ¿verdad? —Sonrió.

—Te invito a tomar algo, William.

—Dudo que tal como vamos nos dejen sentarnos en ningún lado.

Aelita miró la ropa empapada de ambos y de repente sintió un escalofrío, estaba helada.

—En casa. En _L'Hermitage_.

—No te ofendas —susurró, apenas le escuchó con el rugido de la lluvia—. Pero no creo que a Stern le haga gracia que pise la casa de Yumi.

Bajó la vista, no había pensado en Ulrich.

Dos años atrás el terreno de _L'Hermitage_ había salido a la venta en subasta pública, Aelita se había sentido tan mal ante la certeza de perder lo único que demostraba que su padre había existido alguna vez, que estuvo segura de que jamás lo superaría.

A espaldas de ella y del resto, Yumi, que ya iba a la universidad y era una cantante de renombre con una legión de fans, había adquirido el terreno. La casa en ruinas y la proximidad del bosque y del internado habían contribuido a que el precio no subiese demasiado. Ahora _L'Hermitage_ era legalmente la casa de Yumi, con una sonrisa le había dicho que cuando quisiera se la revendería sin subir un céntimo lo que le había costado a ella, pero ella no tenía casi dinero. Vivía allí con Yumi y ambas fingían que la propiedad era de Aelita Stones.

—También es mi casa —pronunció finalmente.

—De acuerdo. Te ofrecería mi chaqueta, pero está igual de empapada que toda tú.

Corrieron para atravesar el bosque, una trampa de fango pegajoso y musgo resbaladizo. William corría delante de ella y le sujetaba la mano con firmeza, se detenía cada vez que topaban con un obstáculo y la ayudaba a sortearlo con paciencia. Pensó con una punzada de dolor en que Jérémie nunca la había ayudado de aquel modo, a veces le tendía la mano, pero jamás la había tomado en brazos para sortear un charco en el que el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Ella quería a Jérémie, pero era tremendamente difícil. Llevaba desde los dieciséis saliendo con él, ahora tenía veinte, pero no habían pasado de pasear de la mano y darse cuatro besos, cada vez que intentaba dar un paso adelante en su relación, Jérémie, daba cuatro hacia atrás.

William la dejó en el suelo delicadamente frente a la negra verja metálica de _L'Hermitage_, llevaba los vaqueros llenos de barro. Aelita extrajo sus llaves del bolsillo de la chaquetilla rosa y abrió, el habitual chirrido quedó silenciado por la lluvia del mismo modo que ella estaba acallando a la irritante voz de su conciencia que le gritaba que no hiciera lo que tenía en mente.

Él la siguió por el adoquinado caminito que con tanto esfuerzo habían recompuesto Yumi y ella. La puerta de entrada estaba cerrada con dos vueltas de llave, lo que indicaba que la casa estaba vacía, sintió la euforia apoderándose de cada átomo de su cuerpo.

El interior de la casa olía a té verde y canela. La calefacción permanecía encendida porque las paredes estaban mal aisladas y, cuando llovía, el frío se colaba sin contemplaciones.

—¿Me prestas unas zapatillas? —preguntó deshaciéndose de sus botas.

—En seguida.

Abrió el pequeño armario del recibidor y sacó dos pares de zapatillas, una de las costumbres de Yumi que se le había contagiado a ella. Los zapatos en la puerta. Era práctico y se ensuciaba menos.

William se quitó también los calcetines empapados, los observó divertido, si los espachurraba sabía que sacaría un buen montón de agua.

—Te traeré algo de ropa seca —susurró Aelita descalzándose también.

—Una minifalda rosa y una camiseta bien ceñida, por favor.

Ella rió. Más allá de la broma, lo cierto era que no tenía mucho más para ofrecerle, una casa con dos mujeres equivalía a ropa femenina, había ropa de Jérémie y algo de Ulrich, pero con el metro ochenta de altura de William, si se la prestara, parecería que se le había robado la ropa a su hermano pequeño.

Subió al piso de arriba y se metió en su habitación, del fondo de su armario sacó una caja de cartón roja, un regalo de su caja de ahorros, un albornoz azul suave y elegante pero enorme. Se lo había probado una vez y le arrastraba por el suelo. Seguramente a él le quedaría bien.

Se quitó toda la ropa chorreando, se puso unas bragas secas y se caló su albornoz de un vivo color rosa. Hizo una parada en el cuarto de baño para colgar la ropa mojada en la barra de la cortina de la ducha. Y bajó abrazando el albornoz azul.

William no estaba en el salón así que lo buscó por toda la planta baja. Se había quitado la camiseta negra y la escurría en el fregadero con aire ausente. Observando sus anchos hombros y la cuidada musculatura de su espalda Aelita se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser abrazada por esos brazos. ¿Sus abrazos serían suaves y ligeros o bien serían de aquellos fuertes y apasionados con los que era imposible no sentirse segura?

—Creo que te quedará bien —dijo avanzando.

—Gracias. —Sonrió desenroscando la camiseta ahora mojada y arrugada.

—La puerta de al lado es un cuarto de aseo, hay toallas limpias —agregó señalando la puerta color cerezo—. Puedes tender tu ropa dentro, hay un pequeño tendedero que usamos cuando llueve.

—Estupendo.

Aelita dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró y William desapareció de su vista. Paseó nerviosa por la cocina dando vueltas en círculo como si estuviera acechando las baldosas centrales de la estancia. Se detuvo y miró el mármol blanco de la encimera.

—¿Te apetece un café o algo? —Alzó la voz esperando que le oyera desde el aseo.

—Café, gracias.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa feliz, desmontó la cafetera, la llenó de agua y empezó a añadir el café molido. Dudó. No sabía qué tipo de café le gustaba, si lo prefería cargado o flojito, si le gustaba más negro o aguado... Siempre podía añadirle agua más tarde si se daba el caso así que llenó bien el pocillo y apretó el café para que quedara cargado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y por un instante deseó que se acercase hasta a ella sigilosamente y la abrazara por la espalda como en las películas románticas que tanto le gustaban. Jérémie nunca había hecho eso.

—Ni hecho a medida.

—¿Es tu talla?

William asintió mientras Aelita le observaba, le quedaba perfecto. Llevaba una toalla anaranjada entre las manos de haberse secado el pelo que ahora estaba aún más revuelto que de costumbre. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Tienes frío? —inquirió yendo hasta a ella—. No me extraña, tienes el pelo empapado.

Puso la toalla color melocotón sobre la melena rojiza de Aelita y le frotó el pelo para secarlo. Sintió como si se hubiera encogido y volviera a tener cinco años, una mezcla de nostalgia y deseo. Sujetó la solapa del albornoz azul con la cabeza gacha dejándose mimar.

—Perdona.

—No... sigue, por favor.

Se acercó un poco más y continuó frotándole el pelo con cuidado. Cuando acabó con su melena le secó las gotitas de sus mejillas y las del cuello.

—¿Aún tienes frío?

—Estoy bien —susurró sin soltarle el albornoz.

El gorgoteo de la cafetera acabando de subir y el perfume del café recién hecho ambientaban la cocina dándole un toque irreal, como un recuerdo de un pasado muy lejano. Aelita se apartó de él a regañadientes.

Giró la llave del gas y se estiró para coger dos tacitas de porcelana, un antiguo vestigio de que su familia había habitado aquella casa una vez. No eran demasiado elegantes, pero a ella le gustaban.

Colocó las tazas, el azucarero y la cafetera en una bandejita de madera, William la siguió hasta el salón en el que se acomodaron en el sofá.

Para Aelita era sorprendente la facilidad con la que fluía la conversación con William, su actitud que evitaba que las situaciones se tornaran incómodas.

Yumi era idiota por no haber querido a William. Alguien que podía hacerte olvidar tu propio nombre con sólo mirarte bien valía la pena ser considerado.

Aelita alargó los dedos para acariciar la mejilla de William como si dudase de que estaba ahí junto a ella, él le regaló una sonrisa seductora que actuó cual imán atrayéndola hacia sus labios. La mano fuerte y masculina de él masajeó su nuca con delicadeza y jugueteó con los mechones de pelo rojizo que se ondulaban a medida que se secaban.

—No sé si esto es una buena idea —le susurró.

—¿Existen las buenas ideas? —contestó ella.

—Yo nunca he tenido una, quizá sean una leyenda urbana como los cocodrilos de las alcantarillas.

Aelita rió, siempre le había parecido ridículo, pero no gracioso, el rumor de los cocodrilos, y ahora se veía a si misma riendo con ello.

—¿Qué hay de Jérémie?

—Nada. —Suspiró resignada—. No funciona.

William frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos pensativo.

—Hoy no quiero pensar en Jérémie...

—Muy bien, y ¿en qué quiere pensar, señorita Stones?

—En mí.

Él le sonrió de nuevo, le convenía pensar en sí misma de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer? —le preguntó revolviéndole el pelo rojo con cariño—. ¿Indagar en las alcantarillas en busca de los cocodrilos? ¿Tomar clases de _striptease_? ¿Dar la vuelta al mundo en albornoz?

—Que tonto. —Rió.

Cuando él se echó hacia delante y la besó sin reservas, se le erizó el vello de la nuca, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido. Porque todo aquello era nuevo para ella. El precedente de beso ardiente que tenía haría que una niña de cinco años se partiera de la risa, estaba segura.

La agradable sensación que le provocaba la lengua de William jugando con la suya mientras aquellas manos cálidas la acariciaban sobre la suave tela rosa del albornoz le desbordaba los sentidos.

Él le había preguntado algo y ella le había dado una respuesta afirmativa, pero no lograba centrarse lo suficiente para saber que era, tampoco le importaba. Fuera lo que fuese con él no la asustaba.

La había tumbado sobre el sofá y su albornoz se había entreabierto. No le dio vergüenza cuando él la miró y eso que estaba mostrando mucha más piel de la que jamás había enseñado, también estaba viendo mucha más carne de la que había visto antes, ahora sabía que, bajo el albornoz, William no llevaba nada.

No supo cómo, pero en algún momento, entre los besos y las caricias, habían subido al piso de arriba y habían acabado en la cama en medio del revoltijo de sábanas blancas en el que ahora se encontraba.

Miró a su lado donde William dormía con el brazo rodeándole la cintura. Aún sentía sobre la piel todas y cada una de las caricias de él, cada una de las cosas que habían hecho, cada sensación con la misma intensidad que si estuviese ocurriendo en aquel instante.

Aelita sonrió. Pensó en que ojala pudiese quedarse con William para siempre, ¿existiría esa posibilidad? Deseaba que así fuera.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola, hoy no hay notas divertidas ni cosas banales que contar._  
_Dios, esto es un sin vivir, viendo cada día las noticias y leyendo los periódicos, las terribles noticias de la central de Fukushima, como si el terremoto de 9 grados y el tsunami no fuesen suficientes. No tenía pensado escribir esto aún, pero la situación así lo ha requerido, esto es para una de las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo que está pasando momentos muy malos con lo que ha ocurrido en su país. Para ti, Ryûji, espero tenerte pronto de vuelta por Barcelona y que encuentres a todos tus amigos y parientes de Tôkyo, Minamisanriku, Miyakô y Sendai y sobre todo que estén bien, amigo, cuídate mucho, espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto, te quiero mucho, besitos._


End file.
